toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deker
Deker(デッカー, Dekkā) is a Bishokuya who lives on the outskirts of the Soda Water Lake, one of the many places that had survived the bombardment from the boss of the Bishokukai, who launched his attack on the Human World, thus entering it into the Second Gourmet Age. Originally a member of the Shokurin Temple, Deker is one of the new generation of Bishokuya who is working hard to find ingredients to feed the world. Often at times, many other individuals have crossed paths with Deker at one point, all of them witnessing Deker in action, and many of them dubbing him The Scarlet Reaper '(真紅死神, ''Shinku Shinigami) due to many often ending up fearing death due to their encounter with him. '''Deker is the main character and Bishokuya of [[User:Phantombeast|'Beastking']] Appearance Deker is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; He has been shown to have a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. During his time as a Bishokuya, Deker gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds a beast dealt to him during their several altercations. He has also been shown to have sharp fangs inside of his mouth due to the experiments that was done to him by the Bishokukai. He has a variety of outfits that he often wears when he travels, one consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf he was given as proof of his Food Honor Mastery. Another outfit Deker wears is a gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is a departure from his previous attire, as it is fully intact, being tucked in and zipped as well as having a single sleeve, along with, black knee-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist. He now also shows to wear a thick black wristband on his right wrist. Deker has an outfit that he wears when he is exclusively hunting. This outfit consist of a black jacket that has various designs around the jacket. Deker also wears a pair of matching black pants, that look vaguely similar to that of sweat pants due to the baggy nature of said article of clothing; these pants have a strange design on each side of the pants leg. The design looks like a demonic skull or something similar. Deker also wears a dark brown belt to keep his pants up and a pair of a dark brown pants. Personality During His younger days, Deker showed himself to be the loner of the temple, often not wanting anything to do with anyone that came near him, and often dedicated himself to his training. Most cases, people just left him to himself, believing that he was cursed due to his hair and the way his teeth showed, which often gave Deker resentment towards his fellow students, hating them for the way he treated them. However, Deker's mentor was the only person ever to be able to see the real Deker, the guy who loved foods of all kind, and wanted to follow in the footsteps of the great Bishokuya, hoping to become one that could be recognized as a great one someday himself. He eventually gain the confidence to ignore what others thought of him, mastering Food Honor and it's secret technique, Food Immersion, which gave him the courage to go out into the world to see it for himself. Over the time he spent traveling, Deker showed himself to be a lone-wolf type of person when he travels, often preferring to keep to himself near his home, living the ways of a hermit at times. However, this shows only to be a front as Deker often desires the need of companionship, often going into the city to be surrounded by people, showing his lonely side still around despite having gained the confidence he acquired after gaining some reputation in himself. The one thing that Deker cannot stand more than anything is when people don't fight fair, cheating or using trickery to gain the upper hand, which results when he attempts to capture ingredient, only to have someone take his prize in the end. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course *'Drink': Chose it after his first year of being a Bishokuya, prefers to keep it chilled, and often adds fruits to it to make the flavor richer. The Bubble Water is also said to be a compatible ingredient with Deker's cells. Equipment Twin Night Knives(双夜刀, Sōyato)(Former):Is a very special pair of knifes crafted by Melk The Second and given to the IGO, who passed it onto Deker to hold onto until he found his Combo Partner who could master them and use them to help Deker find his Full Course. The Twin Night Knifes takes the form of two separate blades. These blades each look different in appearance, like the ocean and the sky. The larger blade, preferably known as Kōyozora (公夜空, Open Night Sky), is the size and shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the user's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade, known as Kaimugetsu (海無月, Moonless Ocean) is relatively small, about the size of the user's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword; it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Currently, Deker has only shown to have them both wrapped up in his house due to his inability to use a knife, making him unable to master them, and keep them until he finds himself a Combo in which he can pass these onto. He eventually found a cook by the name of Michelle, who he found to be an interesting girl, and was able to hold the Knives without getting her hands sliced, making her a worthy person to hold them. Gourmet Bottle(グルメボトル, Gurume Botoru): is a special Gourmet Case that is often used to keep forms of liquids including various ingredients like his Drink, Bubble Water. Power & Abilities Hunting Method Appetite Martial Arts(食欲武術, Shokuyoku Bujutsu): Is a unique Hunting Method that Deker himself created when he was training in the Shokurin Temple, where he was raised in by his master, Delilah. During one of his training sessions with his mentor, Deker's ability and techniques showed to become more and more heightened the more he battled, eventually causing his own cells to begin fully realizing their inner energies through the increase in nutrients towards them, resulting in him being able to produce Appetite Energy at a small pace throughout his entire body. Discovering this method, Deker developed a unique form of hunting method that he dubbed, Appetite Martial Arts, which uses the Appetite Energy Constructs he produces in a miniature form around the size of his own hand, creating new fighting moves, each of which has a separate utensil that Deker himself creates in order to go with his fighting move. With his normal training and his evolving gourmet cells inside of him, it allows him to expand the Appetite Energy to much greater heights depending on how much calories and what fighting move Deker shows to use. Like martial arts, Deker has developed an assortment of techniques that have been used for offensive purposes and defensive ones depending on the situation that he himself is in. After mastering Food Honor and learning the secret technique, Food Immersion, Deker's abilities and hunting method developed even greater, allowing him to increase the size of the construct he creates, and how much Appetite Energy he can now produce because of his Food Immersion storage that he has inside of his body. Offensive Moves *'Mallet Palm Thrust'(マレトパルムフラスト, Mareto Parumu Furasuto): When Deker keeps his hand in a thrusting manner, the appetite energy surges through it as it takes on the appearance of a small mallet similar to one uses to tenderize meat with, only it is metallic and sharp. Deker begins by taking his normal fighting stance when he would do his palm thrust, but instead of going through with it, he begins to channel his Appetite Energy throughout his entire arm, harnessing and making his arm harden as if it shows itself to be iron of sorts, and when it connects with an opponent, the impact of the thrust is nearly doubled due to the density of the iron, hitting it's mark greatly. *'Rolling Pin Kick'(麺棒蹴り, Menbōke): When Deker begins channeling his Appetite Energy into one of his legs, the construct shows to take the shape of a rolling pin, making it seem as if his leg is spinning similar to how a rolling pin rotates whenever it is used. When he goes after someone using this move, not only does the powerful hardness of the rolling pin add to his incredible leg strength, it also shows to disorient the opponent when contact is made as it spins them around in a 360 degree rotation, throwing them off of their balance and sending them flying due to the power of the spinning roundhouse kick that Deker uses in combination with this technique. Defensive Moves *'Spatula Shield'(箆匿, Heratoku): is a defensive move that Deker developed after leaving the temple, seeing a defensive stance from a group known as the Gourmet Sumo's, who taught him a powerful defensive stance, which he adopted into his own making, and added a Appetite Construct of a metal spatula, adding powerful defensive endurance to his blocks as he is able to take on powerful techniques head on without worry. He does this by putting together his hands in a manner to protect his face, all while channeling the Appetite Energy to create the spatula that faces upward to block against the incoming attacks to Deker or anyone else that might be behind him. Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Unlike most Bishokuya who have intimidation's, for unknown reasons, Deker's has been shown to have two forms during the time he trained and eventually leveled up the form to a more powerful one. Deker’s Intimidation goes through two stages, something that is unique as it is never considered that a person’s Intimidation can go through a evolution of any kind. When in it’s first stage, Deker’s Intimidation will manifest into the form of a blazing fire as the fire will began to shape itself into what appears to be a either dragon or a phoenix. Like most intimidation's, this intimidation can interact with the world. This form is able to literally burn whatever is in its path when it is interacting with the area around it, something that is useful when in combat. The second form of his intimidation is a great improvement when compared to the first form; the change goes from raging fire to blazing dragon, ready to burn all that dare try to come within it’s territory. This dragon is incredibly large and has red scales covering the majority of its’ body, with the stomach area and legs being uncovered. This dragon has incredibly sharp claws and fangs, making it look very intimidating to both human and beast alike.This form is also able to attack Deker’s opponents, using it’s sharp claws to puncture them. Physical Prowess Superhuman Endurance During his time training in the Shokurin Temple, the once aspect of Deker's abilities often depended much on how much he could give out, but although he needed work on this concept, it was seen that his endurance to be able to withstand nearly anything thrown at him was one of great traits that he possessed. Even though he was considered one of the few that lacked proper techniques, his endurance for the training improved his ability to take on more than he could at one go, allowing him to fully develop and properly master his techniques with the help of his endurance. This endurance transferred over to some of her more physical traits, allowing him to better handle difficult environments that Deker often finds himself in, and is able to slowly develop an adaptation for it, especially if it something that becomes grueling and dangerous when he is in it. Food Honor Food Honor(食義, Shokugi) is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. For Deker, his Food Honor training began during as young as 3 years old, despite his gruff and loner personality, he trained in the arts and learned proper appreciation for ingredients, allowing his fighting moves and incredible strength to be double that of an average Bishokuya, including making his hunting method and techniques much more faster and stronger depending on how he uses them. Deker is also one of the few who has learned the Food Honor's Secret Art, Food Immersion, mastering it at the young age of 18, and improving on it since them. Techniques *'Food Immersion'(食没, Shokubotsu):Food Immersion (食没, Shokubotsu) is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Deker himself was able to acquire this hidden art by his mentor, who was one of many students who was in the class of Chin Chin, instilling into her the art, who then passed it onto her student, Deker. It is currently unknown how much Deker is capable of storing into his body simply by outer appearances, but it has been shown that with this new skill, Deker is able to go for days at a time without any form of food or water, allowing him to travel more and find ingredients. In battle, his energy reserves combined with his powerful endurance makes for one dangerous combo in Deker, and one tough opponent to defeat. Armament Armament(武装, Busō): is a unique skill that Deker had developed during his training days of the Shokurin Temple, under the guidance of his master, where his body developed the unique trait of changing his tissue density with his Gourmet Cells to create a metallic alloy around himself. In order to accomplish this, the gourmet cells connect directly to the nervous system of the brain, due to this, the thought process of mentally commanding the cells to alter themselves into hardening the tissue's density, causing the production of the minerals into them, and replicating steel to emerge onto the user's body. Due to this, the user's body gains the appearance of metal-like skin that almost seems to be stainless steel. When in this form, the user is able to take more powerful hits due to the now higher density that his skin has produced. It has also been seen that with the added layer, his own punches and strikes become much more durable and stronger, allowing him to be able to break right through solid rock without any trouble. It has been shown that the more mental control he has, the more powerful this ability becomes. After mastering Food Honor, the production of this skill shows to become much more quickly than before, allowing him to easily produce it in less than 10 seconds before getting attacked by an opponent. Quotes Relationships Michelle Zeke Makisu Yakigama Trivia *Deker received the scarf he wears from his mentor after he had finished mastering Food Honor. *Deker is secretly scared of Dog Face things due to the experimentation that he went through as a young child. *The reason he wishes to make a Full Course is to be able to share it with people he knows and have them enjoy it Behind The Scenes *The character picture is based off of Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. *The name Deker is based off of the warrior Deker from Power Rangers Samurai Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Shokurin Temple Category:Food Honor User Category:Martial Artist Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Orphan Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:IGO Category:Human World Category:Characters Category:Five Gourmet Overlord